


Fall into Me *Heronstairs*

by thecrystalshark



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cassandra Clare - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Will Herondale - Freeform, au without tessa, end of the tags, heronstairs, heronstairs fanfic, i love tessa but this is heronstairs so bye fam, i wrote and edited this at like 3 am so excuse any trash, jem carstairs - Freeform, the infernal devices - Freeform, tid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jem!” the silver haired boy heard his name being called in the distance. His mind was spinning and the cold stone underneath him helped bring him back to reality. What just happened?</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Jem falls down the stairs of the Institute but Will is there to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall into Me *Heronstairs*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Heronstairs Fandom!!! I missed you guys. It's been awhile since I wrote something for you, so here ya go. This is just some slight angst with fluff boyfriend cuddles at the end. Enjoy (:

“Jem!” the silver haired boy heard his name being called in the distance.

He blinked a few times, feeling dizzy. When he could open his eyes, he was looking up into the sky. It was pretty gloomy that day, it was most likely going to rain some. London always looked like it was going to rain, but some days the sun would actually come out. Jem liked those days, he liked to sit outside when the sun was out. He and Will would take trips to Hyde Park specifically on the sunny days so they could enjoy them. Today was not one of those days however.

Jem had been feeling weaker these past few days but he tried not to let on to Will. They were supposed to be going to the tailor so Will could get one of his nicer suits mended. They were supposed to be attending a gala that the Clave was throwing and Will had nothing to wear. The suit he wanted to wear had a tear in the sleeve. He asked his silver haired boyfriend if he would go with him. The bad rain had been keeping them cooped inside and Will thought it would do Jem some good to get outside the Institute for a while. The dark haired boy was worried about his parabati’s wellbeing. He looked more sickly every day, having to balance more of his weight on his jade topped cane. Jem thought Will didn’t notice but he did, he always did. Not only were the two parabati, but they were also lovers. For the past year they had been keeping it a secret, even though basically everyone in the Institute knew. It was the best kept secret in London, if the Clave found out they would be in deep trouble. Not only is it forbidden to be in love with your parabati, but homosexuality was not talked about or accepted by the Clave. But the two were inseparable and would take on hell if it meant them being able to stay together. So every day, they took the risk of being caught.  

So when Will asked Jem to go out with him today, the silver haired boy had agreed. They had been walking out of the Institute to get into the carriage. The steps were slick with water from the rain and Jem had been walking unsteadily. He went a few steps down and had slipped, the marble slipping out from underneath him. He had overstepped but realized it too late. Will wasn’t close enough to catch him in time. The lithe body tumbled down at least 10 steps, landing on his back on the hard marble. He estimated he was about half way down the steps. His view of the sky disappeared suddenly and he was met with the worried look of Will.

“James, can you hear me? Tell me what hurts,” his words were rushed.

His gloved hand stroked his cheek lovingly. His blue eyes were wide and filled with worry. Jem had a theory that Will was going to give himself an ulcer by how much he worried about him. The silver haired boy hated being a burden on anyone, wanting to carry his troubles himself. But Will wanted to share the load with him, wanted Jem to burden him. He claimed it was because he loved him and didn’t want him to have to deal with his problems alone. Many times Jem had watched the blue eyed boy cry over him, repeating over and over how unfair things were. The silver haired boy knew, wished things could be different. He wished he was going to live a full, long life with his parabati. But because of the yin fen, he wouldn’t get to have that. Their relationship was destined to end. It was one of the reasons that Jem had originally rejected being Will’s parabati, saying he was going to die too soon. Will deserved a strong parabati that would be able to stand with him throughout his whole life. But the dark haired boy was insistent, he only wanted Jem. Not many things had changed since then.

Jem leaned into his embrace, closing his eyes.

“I believe my pride is hurt more than I am,” he replied to Will.

“You’re bleeding, don’t bullshit me.”

The silver haired boy opened his eyes and looked up at him again,” So vulgar, William.”

Will knew that Jem felt like less than a shadowhunter when he showed weakness. Even though it wasn’t Jem’s fault that he was sick, it didn’t stop him from feeling like that. Will tried to help him not feel that way. James Carstairs was the strongest shadowhunter he knew, and he would walk through hell to convince him of that.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes at the comment. They had both said worst things than that on a daily basis. He picked up his boyfriend carefully, slipping his arms under his legs and back. Then Will carried him back up the stairs and into the Institute. He ignored Charlotte’s worried questions as he carried Jem up to his room. Will knew that Jem hated bothering anyone and talking to Charlotte now would only embarrass him. Not only did he have to be taken back inside after barely 2 minutes of leaving the Institute, but he had to be carried by his parabati.

They reached Jem’s bedroom and Will kicked the door closed with his foot after they were over the threshold. Will knew that Charlotte would probably send Sophie to check on them soon enough and he wanted to be alone with his boyfriend. The dark haired man laid the smaller boy on his bed and helped him take off his now wet cloak. Most of his attire was damp now because of the wet steps. Will knew he had to take things one time, not wanting to upset or overwhelm his parabati. They’d seen each other naked before, but Jem didn’t like letting Will take purchase of his body much anymore. He was getting thinner and paler by the day and it was not the body he wanted to show his boyfriend. The dark haired boy looked up at him to ask permission. The silver one nodded, laying his head back on his pillow. Will started undoing the buttons of his dark waist coat, he liked this one on Jem. But off was pretty nice to if he was thinking about it, which he tried not to in this situation. It was a few minutes of unbuttoning countless buttons, there were too many in Will’s opinion. But he had stripped his boyfriend down to almost nothing so maybe it was worth it. He scanned over the pale skin, looking for any sign of injury. He was only met with a few bruises, inky black runes, and a few of Jem’s visible ribs. He watched as goose bumps flourished over his skin, covering most of his exposed body. Will got up and retrieved one of Jem’s nightshirts and helped him into it. There was a basin of water on the night table and the dark haired boy used it to help clean his face. Most of the impact had been taken by Jem’s face he determined. There was a cut above his eye brown and his lip was busted, blood coming from both of those areas. Will used a cloth to gently clean those areas, washing away the crimson. Maybe Jem had been telling him the truth when he said he wasn’t that hurt. From the look of things he wasn’t going to need an iratze. The blue eyed boy was instantly more relaxed when he came to the conclusion that his boyfriend was okay.

“You worry too much, William. I’m stronger than I look,” Jem had said to him many times before. This was something the dark haired man knew. It was one of the things that drew him to Jem in the beginning. He was a sickly, small boy but he held so much more strength then he should have. When they sparred, Jem was able to keep up perfectly. His appearance made many of their enemies underestimate him, Will wanted to laugh at them. Jem could hold his own and he was quite proud of that fact. Will was proud of him to.

He met the silver haired boy’s eyes and he leaned down and left a feather light kiss on his injured lips. A small smile crept upon his parabati’s face. His hand threaded itself in Will’s dark locks, pulling him closer to him.

“I am capable of taking care of myself you know? You didn’t have to do all of this for me, Will.”

“Yes I did, it’s my duty as your parabati and your lover. So you, James Carstairs, will take my pining and worrying and you won’t complain. Besides, undressing you is a job that is mine and mine alone.”

Jem slapped his arm at that, a small blush blooming on his cheeks. Will liked to poke fun at him because his reactions were priceless. The dark haired boy slipped off his boots and his cloak, laying it across the chair next to Jem’s bed. Then he got in on the opposite side of the bed, lifting the covers up and over him. His boyfriend’s body was still as cold as when he undressed him. The blue eyed boy pulled the lean body close to his chest.

“Today is a good day for staying bed,” Will announced, resting his chin on Jem’s head.

“What about your suit?” the silver one asked.

“I’ll wear my gray suit instead. I’ll get that one mended next time, don’t worry. Let’s just stay here the rest of the day.”

Jem smiled and cuddled closer into his toned chest. Some days he considered himself lucky for dating William Herondale. The dark haired boy was not only an excellent parabati, but he was a top notch partner. Jem couldn’t have hoped for anymore when he entered into this relationship with him. He smiled, not only had he fallen down the steps today but he had also fallen for the boy with the blue eyes above him. James Carstairs was lucky man sometimes.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (:
> 
> Find me on Tumbles: Chillinginthedaisies


End file.
